Could've Been Me
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Songfic to Billy Ray Cyrus' song Could've Been Me Summary inside


**I was just listening to this song, and thought that I could make a one-shot out of it. It's about Troy and his reflection on Gabriella's wedding…so it's not really a Troyella, but they're the main characters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly…the characters belong to Disney, and the song, "Could've Been Me" belongs to Billy Ray Cyrus.**

"Hey Troy, did you know that Gabriella just got married?" my best friend since preschool asked me.

I was in shock, I couldn't believe that **my** Gabriella had gotten married, I was supposed to be the one she married, but instead I made the biggest mistake of my life, the day I decided we should see other people. It was a nasty break-up, but as soon as I dumped her, I regretted it immediately, and I have every minute of every day for the past 5 years.

"No Chad, I didn't know she just got married, were you there? Does her husband seem nice?" I asked.

_I hear you just got married  
Had a month long honeymoon  
And you were all smiles at the wedding  
And you cried when you kissed the groom  
_

"Yeah Troy, I was there, Taylor was her maid of honor. It was a pretty nice wedding, she seems happy. I'm sorry that you weren't invited."

_I got no invitation  
I guess the mailman didn't bring it to me  
But I see the whole thing in slow motion  
Every night as I try to sleep_

I was upset that I didn't get invited, but I can't blame her. We haven't talked to each other in 5 years, I doubt that she even remembers me. I just wish I could have seen her, she must have looked absolutely stunning, but she always did, so it's no surprise.

_My buddy Chad said you looked real pretty  
And you acted like you were in love  
He said the preacher asked for objections  
And he thought about standing up  
_

"She looked amazing Troy, you would have loved it. Although she acted like she was in love with that guy, I don't even remember his name, I know that she's still in love with you."

"How do you know Chad, it's been 5 years."

"Trust me Troy, I know things."

Trust and Chad, in the same sentence, now that's a scary thought.

"When the preacher asked for objections, I thought about standing up and saying that she was marrying the wrong guy, but I decided not to. One, I kind of wanted to live to see my children, because I knew that Taylor would kill me, and two, if Taylor didn't you would have."

"You're damn right I would have Chad, but I would have waited to see her reaction before I killed you."

_  
I told John he must've been crazy  
'Cause you were just about to say I do  
He just gave me a wink and said all he could think  
Is it could've been me with you_

"You're definitely crazy for even thinking about it Chad."

Then he winked at me and said, "It should have been you marrying Gabi, not that other guy."

When he said that, all I could think was…

_It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me_

"Chad, no one knows this, but senior year in high school, I bought Gabi a ring, planning on asking her to marry me sometime in college, I just didn't know the right thing to say, and I guess it's too late now."

_I don't guess I ever told you  
That I went out and bought you a ring  
I even carried it around in my pocket  
Waiting to say the right thing_

It's weird how things in life work, because I just pulled it out the other day from the place that it was in, in my dresser drawer. I know that it must seem weird, keeping the ring and everything, but I just couldn't get myself to do anything with it, it meant to much to me.

"What does it look like now Troy?" Chad asked me.

"Well, the diamond lost it's shine, but every time I look at it, I think of Gabi, **my **Gabi."

_I pulled it out the other day  
But the diamond had lost it's shine  
Well I know how it feels 'cause my eyes grow dim  
When I think you could've been mine  
_  
_It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me_

Oh I called her just in time to be too late  
You know those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see (it could've been me)

It could have been me standing there with you  
It could have been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could have been me

It could have been me...

See what happens when you wait to long to do things, or you do something that you know is totally and completely wrong? You loose the one that you love the most, because you were afraid of commitment. I regret every day breaking up with Gabriella, and thinking back on what Chad said, about her getting married… _It could have been me, and it should have been me._

**Well, there you go. I don't think it's very good, I'm really tired seeing as it's 11 o'clock and we have CAPTs tomorrow, and the rest of the week. Today was also my 16th birthday, so I'm pretty worn out from that. But lemme know what you think about this one-shot. Also, I'm having complete writers block on my other stories, so if any one has any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Please Review!!**

**xoxo**

** xBreaking Free13x**


End file.
